Another typical day for my party pokemon
by theycallmemichelle
Summary: Part II in the "Typical Day for my party pokemon" series! Along with a few new members, the gang is chilling out on Sunyshore City lighthouse. Songs are sung, and two loved-ones are eaten...Oneshot. R&R! Genre is Family because to me, we ARE a family!


**I was bored. Decided to make a sequal. Also decided that this'd be a whole series about my pokemon!! new people**

_Diamond the Dialga is an aggressive type of pokemon…obsessed with time._

_Trixie the Uxie is the brainiac of the bunch…is quiet and likes to sleep._

_Bubbles the Empoleon is a buff-looking dude…but he is really a pushover._

_Stargirl the Staraptor is the boss leader type…thing. Yes, she lived. Sorry._

_Sparky the Luxray is still the same old Sparky. Beware, 'cause he's going to eat you._

_Buddy the Roserade is happy-go-lucky…resembles Shakespeare and is known to break into song._

**DIAMOND: **Gah, where is Sparky!? He is always late…

**TRIXIE: **Diamond, you know very well that there is not a clock in sight. How it is that you can tell time is beyond me.

**DIAMOND: **Earth to Trixie, I am Dialga, the deity of time. Jeez, you'd think the Being of Knowledge'd know more…

**TRIXIE: **Humph! I was about to take a nap anyway…zzzz…

**STARGIRL: **Calm down, you two…think of the chil—

**SPARKY: **Danggit, Stargirl, there are no children in this party!!

**ALL: **(gasps)

**SPARKY: **What?

**BUDDY: **I dunno. It seemed…appropriate.

**DIAMOND: **Sparky, you are extremely late! I told you precisely thirty minutes and twelve seconds and three milliseconds ago to race to the Mart to buy some protein and come straight back. Here you are thirty minutes, thirteen seconds, and eight milliseconds later with no protein. Tsk, tsk…

**SPARKY: **Shuddup, Diamond. You're tsking sounds like Stargirl, for Arceus's sake…

**STARGIRL: **Why, I never…!

**SPARKY: **Stargirl, remember who digested you…and I'll gladly do it again, and faster!

**STARGIRL: **…

**SPARKY: **I said, I'll gladly do it again, and faster!!

**ALL: **…

**SPARKY: **I'LL GLADLY DO IT AGAIN, AND FASTER!

ALL: …?

**SPARKY: **BUDDY!!

**BUDDY: **Oh, right! Cue music!

**SPARKY: **Thank you…jeez…

**BUBBLES: **Da…dadada…dadada…dadadada…

**BUDDY: **Maybe this time…we'll be lucky…maybe this time she'll diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

**BUBBLES: **Dadada…

**BUDDY: **Maybe this time…for the first time…she'll come out the right waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!

**BUBBLES: **Da da da…dadada

**BUDDY: **Not covered in green peuk…but cocooned in a big. Sphere. Of. Poop! Dadaada...

**BUBBLES: **Maybe this time…she will digest…maybe this time she wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiill!

**BUDDY: **Dadada…

**BUBBLES: **Maybe this time…we'll be saved from…her incessent tskiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

**BUDDY: **Dadada…da!

**BUBBLES: **Maybe we can…live free…from her bossiness or tambourine!

**STARGIRL: **Hey! I don't own a tambourine!

**DIAMOND: **Everybody…will love Sparky…if this time she diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!

**TRIXIE: **Lady peaceful…lady happy…that's what I would soon beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

**STARGIRL: **(under a coolio spotlight) On the inside…I know that…everyone wants me deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!

**SPARKY: **It's gonna happen! Happen sometime! Maybe this time…

**TRIXIE: **Maybe this time…

**BUBBLES: **Maybe this time…

**DIALGA: **Maybe this time…

**STARGIRL: **Arceus help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

**BUDDY: **Sheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee'll….DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

**ALL: **DADADADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADA!!

**STARGIRL: **Well, let's see, then…Sparky, if you please.

**SPARKY: **Sure thing. (eats Stargirl and waits)

**ALL: **Well…?

**SPARKY: **(burps) I think this time she'll die.

**ALL: **Yipppeeeeeeeeeeekayay!

**TRIXIE: **Actually, I beg to differ. I am the Being of Knowledge, so bear in mind, if you please. Due to the circumstances, I am afraid that Stargirl will never truly di—Sparky? Sparky! OMG, don't eat me! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh…!

(_applause_)

**Review or Sparky eats YOU!**

**Heh. That rhymed. **


End file.
